Prince of Logia V2
by Hit by a Rasenshuriken
Summary: Fate...One of the many things Uzumaki Naruto hated, but, it was fate that led him to a mysterious room one night. Naruto/Harem, Naruto/FemSasuke


_Naruto: Prince of the Logia_

A/N: This is a Challenge Fanfic, the Idea belongs to "Sage of Fanfic." I've Adopted this story from Yin Shadow. Don't be upset. After I get through Re-doing the original chapters, I will finish them with my personal ideas. Also, go o my other stories and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece

Prologue:

Konoha

In the streets of Konoha, a group of ninjas and citizens are chasing a certain 13 year old blonde. Naruto is at it again, he painted the hokage faces but that's not all. The citizens loathed Naruto because of his curse, he is a container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the great 9 beasts and Queen of hell (A/N: yes: Kyuubi is female, female beasts are more deadly than males).

Naruto zigzags through the alleys, trying to lose the angry citizens, fortunately he did. He then notices something strange, there is a trap door in the alley, but he combed Konoha a thousand times since he was 3, he was kick out of the orphanage back then, but he hadn't seen that door before. Naruto opened the door and entered inside.

Trap door

As Naruto entered the trap door, it closed behind him, Naruto took out his touch and explores, trying to find a way you escape this place. Naruto is in some sort of tunnel it then leads outside, he arrives in a temple, outside is a tropical beach and the sun is blazing that you need sunglasses to see outside. He then notices 10 strange looking fruits on the altar.

GRUMBLE

Naruto's stomach is growling, he hadn't eaten for days, the bastard villagers overcharged him with expired food and sometimes accuse him of shoplifting. Naruto then walks to the altar and picks up a fruit, it is blue and has orange spirals.

CHOMP

Naruto bit the fruit and to his amazement it tasted delicious, he then ate another fruit, it is dark grey and looks metallic. As Naruto ate the fruit the skin tastes like iron but the innards tasted, which surprised him, like miso ramen.

After he ate the 2 fruits, he then feels strange, his body feels heavy and he is now surrounded by a huge whirlpool engulfing the temple, the he heard a voice.

"I see that you ate the swirl-swirl fruit and the steel-steel fruit"

Naruto then looked up to see who said that.

"Who's there?" said Naruto

"Kit, I am sealed within you, you can only hear my voice but you can't see me" said the voice "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kyuubi No Kitsune, Leader of the Great 9 beasts, Queen of hell and guardian of the 10 fruits."

"Kyuubi, but you were killed by the Yondaime" said Naruto

"A demon can't kill a demon, kit" said Kyuubi "I am sealed within you"

"Are you gonna kill me now that I ate 2 of fruits?" said Naruto winced the thought of being killed by a Demon

"No kit, Actually I sent you here" said Kyuubi as she seeps out from the seal and materializes.

Naruto was surprised, that at the fact that Kyuubi is released but at the sight of her, she has a body to die for, long flowing red hair and a beautiful red silk kimono. Her eyes are red with cat-like pupils, also she has 9 long beautiful tails.

"AH, much better" said Kyuubi as she stretches her arms "I was cramped in that cage, now to explain. Those fruits you ate are the devil fruits, they contain powers that any human can imagine, what you ate are the Logia type. The Logia types are similar to the Ninjutsu but instead of creating the element, you ARE the element"

"Then what powers of the 2 fruits I ate do I have?" said Naruto who was amazed at the explanation of the Devil fruits

"The Swirl-swirl fruit gives you the ability to create, control and become whirlpools, maelstroms and waterspouts, the Steel-steel fruit turns any part of your body in strong steel, to put it in other words you are now a walking, breathing human sword Kit. Also the Steel-steel fruit can give you the ability to made anything into weapons of your choice, including being it a part of your body" explained Kyuubi

Naruto then tries it out and his arm turned into a sharp blade, he then tries it by slashing it on a 5 meter thick marble brick, he slashed it with no problem.

"Are there any weaknesses?" said Naruto as his arm returns to normal.

"Yes, those who ate the devil fruit loses their ability to swim, but don't worry, I will remove that and so you can be able to swim kit." said Kyuubi as she places her hand on Naruto's chest and pumps he chakra in him, releasing the curse out of him. She then looks at the remaining fruits "There is another reason why I sent you here"

"What is it?" said Naruto

Kyuubi then stops smiling, and begins to silently weep.

"Ever since I was sealed inside you I started to feel guilty for making you life a living hell, kicked out from the orphanage, beaten until you are half-dead and starving you like a neglected dog." Said Kyuubi crying then she wipes her tears and looks at Naruto "You were so lonely that I wanted to make things right, gather the devil fruit and give them to the women that are worthy, respected and loved you, seeing you as a kind hearted person and not a demon. I already removed the curse so they can still swim, Naruto you are now a founder of a new clan, but you must have a harem that is why you are here. To gain a power that will make you unstoppable and build a clan that can inherit those powers, do you understand?"

Naruto nods, no longer he will be lonely, he gathered the devil fruits, and stored them in a scroll, he then leaves the temple. Kyuubi smiles and vanishes back into Naruto.

'Kit, you have true potential, I tried to destroy Konoha because of it's corruption and lack of heroes, but now I was proved wrong when your father saved that village, there is still some heroes left and you will become one.'

Konoha

Naruto finally exits the trap door, he now decides not to run away but to fight for his life.

"Time to test my new powers" said Naruto

The citizens are still searching for Naruto

"Have you found him yet?"

"No"

"Damn it, if we don't kill that demon he'll grow strong and kill us all"

"I will only kill at self-defense" said Naruto as he appears, he removed his mask and stood there facing the mob.

"THERE HE IS, KILL THE DEMON!" shout the mob leader as he and the mob charges at Naruto

Naruto just stood there as the mob throws kunai and shuriken at Naruto, however the kunai and shuriken bounced off Naruto without even putting a scratch on him. The mob was shocked at this.

"The demon has awoken his powers, quick kill him" shouts the mob leader as he pull out his sword and throws a fatal blow at Naruto.

CLANG

Naruto created a katana out of nowhere and blocked the mob leader's attack, Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned his other hand into a gun.

BOOM!

Naruto shot the mob leader and looks at the mob

"THE DEMON KILL HIM, CHARGE!"

Naruto really had enough of this.

"Swirl-swirl…." Said Naruto as he creates a waterspout from his arm, he waits for the mob to get closer and then "SPINTOP!"

He threw the spinning waterspout at the mob, the mob then gets sucked up as the waterspout grew higher and higher that all of Konoha can see. The mob screams as they are going higher until they can see all of Konoha.

Hyuuga Compound

Hinata, the heir of the Hyuuga clan watches the rising waterspout. She watches it with awe of amazement.

"That's beautiful" whispers Hinata

Sasuné's apartment

Sasuné (Fem Sasuke) watches the waterspout in awe of amazement, she then forgets about the incident 8 years ago. The sight was so beautiful that she know it's a sign, a sign of power.

"Whoever got that power, I would love to have it" said Sasuné with no lust of power in her voice but of admiration "It's so beautiful"

Shinobi Blacksmiths

Tenten is busy forging kunai and shuriken then see spotted the rising waterspout, it glistens in the sunlight and rainbows form out, it was a beautiful sight.

"Wow" said Tenten as she takes out a camera and took a shot at the waterspout

"Someone must've putting on a show"

Naruto

Naruto watches the mob going higher and higher until he stops the waterspout and walks away, he ignores the screams of panic form the mob falling to their death, he smiles as he loves this new power.

"Awesome" said Naruto as he looks at his hands "With these power, I will truly become Hokage and also build up a clan"

Naruto then walks away, he ignores the screams of terror from the citizens as they saw the dead mob that fell from the sky.

Hokage tower

Sarutobi just watched Naruto's fight and smiled, he also saw the rising waterspout outside his window. He was impressed, Naruto now can defend himself!

'You never cease to amaze me Naruto thought Sarutobi as he covers his crystal ball and continues his eternal battle against his never aging foe: paper. *Groan* Hurry up and take my place Naruto so I can get back on my retirement.'

Chapter 1: Confessions

Next day

Naruto arrives at the Academy, Naruto no longer wears that horrible orange tracksuit, which surprised the whole class. He is now wearing black ninja pants, steel toed boots and a red opened up suits showing his tattoo around his navel. The girls all blushed at the sight of Naruto, now that he no long wears that horrible clothing he usually wears, he is now a sexy god.

'Hn, no matter you change your look, you're still a Baka' thought Sakura scoffing at Naruto

'Meow, I would love to rebuild my clan with him,' thought Sasuné as she secretly licks her lips with lust in her eyes.

Hinata blushes wildly at the sight of Naruto, he notices her blushes and winks at her. She couldn't stand it and faints, a bloody nose and a glowing red face.

"Okay now it is…." Said Iruka until he groans as the students weren't paying attention, Shikamaru is sleeping, Sasuné is eyeing at Naruto. Naruto is creating a miniature waterspout. Choji is munching on his chips. Hinata is still unconscious and Sakura evilly glares at Naruto, wishing he just died in a ditch. (She's a total bitch) Iruka couldn't stand it any longer and performs his Demon head Jutsu "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Shikamaru woke up, Sasuné looks at Iruka with a blush on her face, Choji stops eating, Hinata gained conscious, Naruto got his shirt wet and took it off, the girls (except Sakura) wildly blushes to see Naruto topless, he has a body that any man would die for.

'N-Naruto-kun is topless' panicky thought Hinata

'Must-have-HIM.' thought Sasuné as she tries to restrain herself from jumping on Naruto and fuck him. 'He's-so-HOT!'

Iruka sighs and shook his head; he waits for a Naruto to put on a new shirt, Naruto puts on a dry, clean shirt. The girls moaned in disappointment, including Sasuné and Hinata.

'NOOOO, take it off' thought Sasuné in disappointment and animé cries.

"Sorry Sensei" said Naruto "I was trying out my discovered bloodline"

Naruto decided to call his devil fruit powers a bloodline, he doesn't want to prove those idiot villagers right.

"That's okay Naruto" said Iruka as he is about to speak "I will now begin the exams, you have to perform 3 basic jutsus in order to pass"

Some of the students begin to panic, Naruto is not scared, and thanks to the devil fruits his chakra is balanced. Iruka calls out the names one at a time, some failed and most succeeded. Sasuné's name was called out and walks to the examination room, she passed by flying colors.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka

'Here goes nothing,' thought Naruto as he enters the examination room.

Examination room

Iruka sits down by Mizuki, Mizuki smiles at Naruto but that smile is a fake one because he hates Naruto for being the container of Kyuubi No Kitsune.

'Good thing I rigged this exam, he'll fail for sure,' thought Mizuki

"Okay Naruto, I want you to create 3 clones" said Iruka

"Does it have to be the basic clones?" said Naruto

"No but the basics are easier to perform until you gain experience to create elemental clones or shadow clones" said Iruka

Naruto nods at this; he then starts to channel his chakra and shouts.

"Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." said Naruto or he will actually in his mind Swirl-swirl copy.

5 waterspouts appear and form into 5 Narutos, Iruka smiles at Naruto for performing a chuunin-class jutsu. Mizuki growls in anger.

'How did that demon do that?' Thought Mizuki

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed" said Iruka as he passes Naruto his new Hitai-ate.

Naruto bows at Iruka and Mizuki, and then he leaves. Mizuki gritted his teeth, now that Naruto passed, his plans have foiled.

'Damn it, I need him to fail so he can steal the scroll for me and I can use him as a scapegoat thought Mizuki Grr, looks like I have to steal it by myself.'

Naruto exits the room with the Hitai-ate tied up on his left arm. Hinata and Sasuné smiles to see Naruto pass. Sakura snarled at Naruto.

'Damn it, you passed I wanted to see you cry of failure.' thought Sakura

'OH YEAH, soon I will be in his team, I know we didn't get along and thought of him as a loser, but people change.' thought Sasuné

And it's true; Sasuné and Naruto didn't get along. They became rivals during their academy years.

(Flashback)

"Give it up loser" smirks Sasuné as she spars with Naruto

"I won't lose to you, Sasuné-teme" growls at Naruto as he charges at Sasuné.

Sasuné dodges Naruto, knees him in the gut and armlocks him to the ground.

"I win…again" taunts Sasuné

"Grr, for now" said Naruto as he felt Sasuné let go.

(Flashback ends)

'*sigh* I hope he forgives me for being a bitch?' Thought Sasuné then she got an Idea 'I know...'

Sasuné walks towards Naruto and smiles at him.

"Well done, looks like you won this time" said Sasuné as she reaches out her hand.

Naruto was surprised at Sasuné being nice to him.

"T-Thank you" said Naruto in shock, then he shook her hand.

"Erm Naruto, I was thinking" said Sasuné doing the finger thing Hinata does "W-Would you like to have some ramen with me?"

Naruto is even more shocked, is Sasuné asking him on a date?

"S-Sure" said Naruto "What time?"

"Is 6:00pm okay?" said Sasuné

Naruto nods at her.

"Yep" said Naruto "I'll pick you up a 6:00pm"

"Okay bye Naruto-kun" said Sasuné until she blushed at what she said 'did I call him 'Kun?'

'Did she call me Kun and not Dope? Thought Naruto in surprise.

6:00pm: Sasuné's apartment

Sasuné is busy brushing her hair; it was messy during her training. Even though she is no long obsessed in revenge but she still needs to take on her elder sister Itomé and bring her to justice.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming" said Sasuné as she opens the door and sees Naruto with a bunch of flowers. "Oh hey Naruto…are those for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get you something nice so I decided to give you these" said Naruto as he tries not to blush "D-do you like them?"

Sasuné takes the flowers, it's beautifully arranged, and she knows they come from the Yamanaka flower shop.

"They're beautiful" said Sasuné as takes then to a vase, Sasuné was about to get some water when the vase fills up like magic, Sasuné was surprised at that "W-what happened there"

"That was me" said Naruto rubbing his head and smiling "I used my bloodline to fill up the vase, is that okay?"

Sasuné chuckles and places the flowers in the filled vase; she then kissed Naruto's scarred cheek.

"Thank you" said Sasuné

Naruto placed his hand on his cheek where Sasuné kissed him.

'S-She kissed me thought,' Naruto blushing.

Naruto and Sasuné walks to the Ichiraku Ramen, the villagers were shocked to see the "Uchiha Princess" going on a date with a "Demon". Even Sakura was shocked to see her friend Sasuné dating her rival.

'What the hell?' Thought Sakura as she watches Naruto and Sasuné walk to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku ramen

Naruto pulls a chair for Sasuné, Sasuné smiles and accepts it. Naruto sits next to Sasuné and waits for Teuchi Ichiraku to arrive.

"Oh hello Naruto and…Ms Uchiha, w-what are you doing here?" said the shocked Teuchi to see Sasuné

"We're on a…date" said Naruto as he blushes.

Sasuné blushes to, this is her first time on a date and it's with her rival.

"Rival's dating? That's new" said Teuchi "Anyway, what can I give you two?"

"I'll have chicken ramen" said Sasuné kindly

"I'll have Miso Ramen" said Naruto as he smiles at Teuchi

Teuchi was shocked at this, only ONE bowl? Anyway Teuchi nods at this and enters the kitchens to prepare their orders. While they wait, they are having a great time, Sasuné told Naruto about the mysterious waterspout in the middle of Konoha, Naruto then explained that he discovered that he had a bloodline to create and control maelstroms, whirlpools and waterspouts; he can also turn himself into water. Sasuné was surprised at this.

'Naruto created that waterspout?He must be powerful than ever...' Thought Sasuné

"So you created that waterspout, you did a wonderful job Naruto-kun" said Sasuné

"That's just one of my bloodlines" said Naruto

"What other bloodlines do you have?" said Sasuné

"I can turn my body into metal and create weapons out of either from differents or nothing" said Naruto as he stretch out his hand and a beautifully designed kunai appeared in his hand.

Sasuné was awestricken at Naruto's powers.

"Naruto-kun, what will you says that you don't a have a bloodline and you weren't born with the ability to control water and metal?" Said Sasuné

"I'd say what do you think, how did I get my power to control water and metal?" said Naruto

"Well, I would say that you found a strange item that gave you those powers, I never heard of a bloodline that makes you control and create maelstroms, whirlpools and waterspouts, your powers a too…creative and I didn't feel any chakra in them, including the metal manipulation" said Sasuné "Am I right?"

Naruto then starts to clap at her.

"Yep you're right" said Naruto "I did find something"

"Where is it?" said Sasuné

"I ate it" said Naruto

"You ate it?" said Sasuné "Is it some sort of food that gives you these powers?"

Naruto then takes out a red devil fruit and shows it to Sasuné

"This is a devil fruit, I ate 2 of these" said Naruto

"The ones that gave you the power to control water and metal?" asked Sasuné

"Yes, what I heard that there are 3 types of Devil fruits, the Paramecia, the Zoan and the Logia." Said Naruto "The Paramecia causes your body to do impossible things like stretch, expand and so on. The Zoan gives you the ability to transform into animals. The Logia gives you the ability to manipulate and become the elements, like powers I have now"

"And what type of fruits are these?" said Sasuné

"They are the logia type, there are only 8 left and I can only give them to the women I trust" said Naruto as he pockets the fruit "I'm starting a new clan that has the ability to control all of elements, but I will only invite and give these fruits to who I trust"

"So are you saying you don't trust me?" said Sasuné sadly

"No I do trust you, I'm saying that they must earn my trust and be rewarded with the devil fruit" said Naruto

Sasuné nods at this, trust must be earned and never be broken.

'I understand now, I want to be your friend Naruto-kun, Even if you give me a devil fruit or not I will always be your friend,' thought Sasuné

Teuchi arrives with 2 bowls of ramen for Naruto and Sasuné, they thank Teuchi and eat their Ramen. Until Sakura arrives…

"Sasuné, what are you doing here?" said Sakura

"I'm eating, I don't feel like cooking tonight" said Sasuné

"Yeah but why Naruto-baka with you" said Sakura

Sasuné glared at Sakura, she is sick of calling Naruto an idiot.

"I asked him to go out with me" said Sasuné "If we are to be put into groups, I might as well get to know him better"

"Yes I understand that but why Naruto?" said Sakura "He's an idiot"

"If I want you opinions Sakura, I'll ask for them" said Sasuné until she glares evilly at Sakura "And I advise you to watch you tongue or I'll get cut off, you don't know what Naruto's life is like, it's even worse than mine"

Naruto was shocked at this.

"How did know about my life?" said Naruto

Sasuné sighed and looks at Naruto sadly.

"When I was 6, I had…a bit of a crush on you" said Sasuné as she blushed that envied Hinata's "I seen you being tortured, beaten up and starved, I wanted to help you but my father told me to stay away. I still felt like that even though we were rivals"

Naruto was speechless, Sasuné confessed her love to him, Sakura then laughed at this.

"Ha ha ha, good one Sasuné" said Sakura

"I'm telling the truth" said Sasuné "Our rivalry is just an excuse to make myself and Naruto-kun strong, do even notice that why I only spar against him?"

"You were training me in secret" answered Naruto

Sasuné nods at him, Sasuné was indeed training him to be strong. The Rivalry was all a lie, a deception to fool the arrogant fools like Sakura. Sasuné then gives Sakura the evil eye and told her to piss off. Sakura was shocked at this and dashed away. Then she speaks to Sasuné for the last time.

"Know this Sasuné, you are just wasting your time and youth on that idiot, soon you'll thank me for this" said Sakura

"Sakura" said Naruto as he too gave her the evil eye but scarier "Piss off"

Sakura trembles and shakily nods, Sakura runs away in terror. Naruto sighs at this.

"I'm sorry about this Sasuné" said Naruto

"It's okay, I got tried off listening to her poisoned words" said Sasuné "She's a bitch"

"I agree with ya" laughs Naruto

Sasuné shares the laugh and continues with their ramen, after their ramen Naruto paid for his and Sasuné's Ramen, and then walks to their homes.

Sasuné's apartment

"I had a great time Naruto-kun" said Sasuné as she kisses Naruto's cheek "Thank you"

"You're welcome, maybe we do this again sometime" said Naruto

Sasuné nods, she was about to go inside when she and Naruto saw a shadow in the woods.

"What's that?" said Sasuné

"I don't know but it looks suspicious" said Naruto as he narrow his eyes "I'll go and check it out"

"I'll go with you" said Sasuné

Naruto nods, he and Sasuné dashes towards the woods, following the footprints and snapped twigs.

Woods

The mysterious was in fact Mizuki, he stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower storage room. He smirks and chuckles as he stole the scroll without being spotted. That what he thinks though.

Naruto and Sasuné are getting closer, they also spotted Iruka who is tailing Mizuki.

"Iruka-Sensei" whispers Naruto

Iruka turns to see Naruto and Sasuné

"Naruto, Sasuné what are you doing here?" said Iruka

"We saw a suspicious person, do you know who is was?" said Sasuné

"It was Mizuki, he stole the forbidden scroll" said Iruka "I called in backup but I need to keep him in sight"

"We'll stall him" said Naruto as he dashes towards Mizuki

"NARUTO WAIT" whispered Iruka

Naruto arrives and kicks Mizuki on the back of the head.

CRASH

Mizuki crashed into a tree, he turned to see who kicked him. He snarled to see Naruto.

"So, the demon arrives" said Mizuki "If you think stopping me will make the villagers change their views about you, well you are wrong. Do you know why the villagers hate you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do but I don't care" said Naruto "Don't confuse me as the prisoner, I'm in fact a jailer of the Kyuubi"

Sasuné was shocked to hear that, now she knows why Konoha hates Naruto, she weeps to hear that.

'Naruto-kun, you suffered so much that you are keeping that monster at bay thought...' Sasuné thought. 'You are not the Kyuubi, you're Naruto of Konoha.'

Iruka notices Sasuné crying and he smiles to see Sasuné sees Naruto not as Kyuubi.

'Sasuné, I'm proud of you,' thought Iruka then he takes out a communicator "This is

Iruka, the target is in sight, Genin Uzumaki is stalling him"

"Roger that, we'll be there in 5 minutes, Over"

"Thank you, This is Chunnin Iruka over and out" said Iruka

Mizuki growls at Naruto, he didn't fell for it.

"I see you accept the fact that you're a demon" said Mizuki "But you must know that no one can accept a demon in their community"

"You're wrong, I'm a container of the demon, not the demon herself" said Naruto as he creates a miniature waterspout "Now I'll give you a warning, surrender the scroll and yourself or you will pay for your treachery"

"HA, you think you can stop me?" said Mizuki as he takes out a Fuma Shuriken, spins it throws it at Naruto "DIE. DEMON!"

As the giant shuriken flies to Naruto, he is not scared as he knows that it will bounce back, until it plunges into his arm.

Naruto gasps in shock and pain, Sasuné widens her eyes to see Naruto hit by Mizuki.

"H-How?" said Naruto

"HA HA HA HA, you think that shuriken can bounce off, your demon powers can't save you now." Said Mizuki as he take out anther giant shuriken "These shurikens can penetrate through solid steel, it would cut you up like butter but with you new demon powers like turning your body into metal and water, it's enough to kill you, DIE!"

Mizuki then throws the shuriken at Naruto, Naruto tries to move but the pain is too much for him.

'Oh god I'm gonna die, this is it…,' thought Naruto until he calms down and awaits death …Goodbye, Sasuné

CLANG

Sasuné appears in front of Naruto and blocked the Shuriken with a charka fused kunai.

"Come on dope, is that the best you can do" mocks Sasuné as she turns and smiles nicely at Naruto "Don't give up yet Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiles, then he slowly pulls the Shuriken off his shoulder.

RrrrrrrRRRRRRRR GAAHHHHHHHHH!" screams Naruto as he pulls the shuriken off.

He throws it on the floor, thanks to Kyuubi he starts to heal the wound quickly, he then creates a katana in his hand and poses a battle stance at Mizuki. "Let's rock"

Naruto and Sasuné charges at Mizuki, Mizuki growls as he slowly transforms into a tiger-man. Naruto widen his eyes to see Mizuki's new form.

"You ate the Zoan type fruit, didn't you?" said Naruto

"That's right, I ate the Cat-cat fruit Model: Tiger" said Mizuki as he roars at Naruto

"Then that explains how managed to wound me" said Naruto "However, tricks won't work the second time"

Naruto charges at the tiger-man, Mizuki goes on all fours and dashes at Naruto like a real tiger. Mizuki roars slashes at Naruto but Naruto blocks his attack and turns his other hand into a gun.

BOOM

Naruto shot Mizuki but he dodged the bullet, he wraps his tail around Naruto's leg and pulled. Naruto trips to the ground, Naruto was about to reach for his katana when Mizuki stood on his hand hard.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" screams Naruto as he glares angrily at Mizuki

"Heh heh heh, looks like you lose demon" said Mizuki as he stretch out his claws "Time to die"

Then suddenly a long blade exits out from Mizuki's chest, Mizuki coughs out blood and slowly turns to see Sasuné holding a Katana.

"D-D-Damn it" said Mizuki before he turns back to his normal form and drops to the ground dead. Naruto smiles at Sasuné as she runs him and gives him a hug.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" said Sasuné concerned

Naruto shared the hugs and smiles.

"I'm fine Sasuné-chan" said Naruto while Sasuné blushes at the "Chan" part. "Sasuné, close your eyes"

Sasuné closed her eyes, 5 minutes later she was told to open them and sees Naruto on one knee like he's proposing to her but he is holding a devil to her.

"Sasuné, would you be a part of my new clan?" said Naruto smiling at Sasuné

Sasuné seeps out tears, it was not tears of sorrow it was tears of joy, she then gives Naruto a big hug and kisses him.

"Hai, I do" said Sasuné cries happily, this is a happiest day of her life.

As the reinforcements arrives, they see Naruto and Sasuné kissing, a ninja was about to intervene when Iruka stop them.

"Leave them, they deserve each other" said Iruka as he smiles to see Naruto with his now former rival and current girlfriend.

'Oh Naruto, you've grown up thought Iruka You now understand the meaning of being a shinobi, I will report this to the Hokage…after Ramen.'


End file.
